This application is related to the co-pending applications CIRCUIT BREAKER JUMPER ASSEMBLY WITH SNAP-FIT BUS MOUNTING Application Ser. No. 10/066,896, CIRCUIT BREAKER JUMPER ASSEMBLY WITH COVER ASSEMBLY ACCESS KNOCKOUTS Application Ser. No. 10/067,022, CIRCUIT BREAKER JUMPER ASSEMBLY WITH A SNAP-FIT COVER ASSEMBLY Application Ser. No. 10/066,924, CIRCUIT BREAKER JUMPER ASSEMBLY HAVING BUSSES IN A SINGLE PLANE application Ser. No. 10/067,357, CIRCUIT BREAKER JUMPER ASSEMBLY WITH PHASE ISOLATION, and MULTI-UNIT CIRCUIT BREAKER JUMPER ASSEMBLY Application Ser. No. 10/067,066.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a jumper assembly used in conjunction with two circuit breakers, more specifically to a jumper assembly having access knockouts on the cover assembly.
2. Background Information
A jumper assembly is a device for dividing a current from a power line so that the current may be directed to two or more circuit breakers. The jumper assembly includes a non-conductive housing and two conductive buses. The current is divided by coupling the power line to a single input point, typically a collar assembly, on a bus having two or more output terminals. The output terminals are then coupled to two different circuits, each of which has its own circuit breaker. The circuit breakers on the different circuits typically have different ratings. At typical jumper assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,384.
As shown in FIG. 1, which is the same as FIG. 9 in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,384 patent, the prior art jumper included a first bus bar, a second bus bar and a nonconductive housing. Each bus bar had a collar that is structured to be coupled to a power line. Although, each bus bar has multiple output terminals, the lack of a third bus prevents the prior art jumper assemblies from being used in conjunction with a three phase system.
Additionally, prior art jumper assemblies had a fixed structure. That is, the shape of the buses and the housing determined the location and number of output terminals. Typically, the output terminals are structured so that two or more circuit breakers will be disposed immediately adjacent to each other. That is, the terminals are spaced about xc2xe inches apart. There may be times when the circuit breakers to be coupled to a single jumper assembly should not be adjacent to each other. Also, at the time the parts are acquired by the technicians, the required configuration of the jumper assembly may not be known.
There is, therefore, a need for a jumper assembly that is structured for three phase operation.
There is a further need for a jumper assembly which can be reconfigured at a work site.
These needs, and others, are met by the disclosed invention which provides a jumper assembly having a plurality of modules structured to be coupled together in a nesting configuration. Each module has a housing assembly, a bus assembly, and a coupling means. The modules may include a three separate bus assemblies. Thus, the modular jumper assembly may be coupled to a three phase circuit breaker.